Fairy Tale in the Snow
by DehFurk
Summary: It took years for the newly crowned queen of Arendelle to free herself from isolation. However, the simple meeting of a mischievous spirit will lead her to a world hidden on the other side of her own and a love story that spans across time. Will Elsa be ready to live through her own fairy tale?
1. Family

**Author's Note: This is a simple but light hearted story I've been working on for some time now. It takes various ideas of my other fanfiction but they are in no way the same story. If you haven't watched Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, I would highly recommend watching them before reading as to not get confused. I'd recommend watching them anyways as they are both amazing movies. Also, credit to S-P-N on deviantART for the amazing picture of Jack and Elsa whom this story will be centered around. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa was standing at the tallest tower of Arendelle castle. She was looking over her kingdom with a glint of sadness in her eyes. Had she not managed to control her powers, this great kingdom would have been lost. Gripping at the window sill, she couldn't fully accept her powers as a true gift. Just because she could control it, didn't mean it's no longer a danger.

As she continued to watch the people going about their daily lives, she couldn't help but notice an odd formation of clouds in the distance. It was far and somewhere deep in the mountains across the fjord. It had appeared suddenly to only vanish moments later. It was both abrupt and irregular and she had never seen something like it. Before she could think anything of its origin, she could hear a fury of footsteps rushing to her room. She turned around in preparation for what was to come next.

"Elsa!" an excited voice cried out. The door of the queen's room slammed wide open. An incredibly cheerful ginger haired female bolted through the floor. She was just slightly shorter than Elsa and wore a black bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and an olive and spring green skirt. It was an absolute wonder how she was able to run in such attire. Following her side was an odd looking reanimated snowman with his arms spread wide and a large grin plastered on his face.

"Good afternoon Anna, Ola- umph!" Elsa was caught in a large embrace. Anna gripped her older sister with all her might and did not leave any room to maneuver as she pressed her head against the older woman's chest. The small little snowman joined in the hug shortly after.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa! Guess what?!" The preppy girl was very excited. The subtle freckles on her face was accented by the rosy pink hue of her cheeks.

"What's going on, Anna?" Elsa smiled as she returned her sister's embrace. It was clear that this was not an uncommon gesture for either girls and she saw no need to fight against it.

"It's Kristoff! Kristoff asked me to marry him!" Anna blurted out in glee. Her eyes were glistening as her smile grew impossibly wider.

"Oh my, really? That's wonderful! Where's is he?"

"He's on his way here. He asked me just a little while ago." Anna proceeded to rest her head on the queen's shoulder.

"Why's Olaf here then?" She looked down to the giddy snowman.

"I just heard 'hug' and ran along." Olaf snickered while looking up to the two sisters.

"I see, so should I be-" Elsa was cut off by a man rushing into her room.

"Anna! Wait up next time." A large man with blonde hair came running into the room. He was tall and muscular, almost standing a head higher than anyone in the area. He was also panting heavily and took a moment to crouch down and catch his breath. A large reindeer walked in shortly after with a rather cheeky grin. "My God… how do you run so fast?"

"Hello Kristoff. Hello Sven. I heard the news." Elsa smiled at the clearly exhausted individual. "May I ask why you're so out of breath?"

"I was running full speed after Anna. She wouldn't stop for anything. I'm amazed Olaf could keep up." He let out a sigh and proceeded to casually walk over to the two girls.

"Where were you both coming from?" Elsa looked to her sister again, still in Anna's embrace.

"At the docks down by the market." Anna finally let go of her sister and began cheerfully skipping over to her fiancee.

"Wait, the docks by the market? As in, the docks at the farthest end of Arendelle?" She had an utter look of disbelief, raising her hand to her mouth. "How on earth could you run all the way from there and up three flights of stairs? While in a dress for that matter!"

"Nothing slows her down when she gets _really_ worked up." Kristoff put his arm around Anna's waist and began to snicker. A blush formed over her face while averting her eyes. Elsa could only smiled at her slightly embarrassed sister. Anna's expressions were always honest and innocent. She'd always been like a child, both inside and out. It was one of the many traits Elsa truly admired about her sister.

"So, why did you come to me?" She took on a more elegant stance, recovering from her sister's grip.

"Well… I came to ask for… for…" Anna paused for a second. She buried her head in Kristoff's chest, unable to continue on. She lightly tapped on his chest. He held her closer and began cradling her back to calm her nerves.

"We'd like to ask for your blessing of our marriage." At first glance, Kristoff had an incredibly confident demeanor. He looked both stoic and unwavering, even before the ruler of Arendelle. However, it was clear his knees were shaking. The front was only there to show his determination and assure both Anna and Elsa of his capabilities. He was just as scared as the fragile girl he was comforting. Elsa's lips curled while looking at the two of them. She took Olaf's hand and slowly made her way over to the lovebirds.

"Oh, Anna, you don't have to be afraid. You've known each other for such a long time and gone through so much. You've grown up a lot since then, even more so when you're together. Of course I'll bless the marriage!" Elsa grinned, a slight tear flowing from her eye. She opened her arms to her little sister with one of the largest smiles she had ever shown. Anna's eyes were almost sparkling as a fountain of water roared down her cheeks. Her smile was splitting her cheeks in two. Anna jumped to her sister in joy as they both held onto each other impossibly tighter. Kristoff walked over to the two and joined in on the group. Olaf wrapped his arms around Anna's leg and Sven nuzzled his nose against Kristoff's back.

Elsa continued to hold onto her baby sister with the thought of never letting go. It was almost half a year since her painful days of isolation and, thanks to the girl she was holding so dearly, she was no longer alone or afraid. Her family wasn't just two sisters separated by a door and fear. Her family was now filled with an amazingly unique cast of characters with love binding them all together. She truly felt that today was a great day to be alive. Her family could only grow bigger and bigger. Little did she know what the future would bring.


	2. Friends

It's been over two months since Kristoff's proposal to Anna. With the upcoming event of the marriage, Elsa felt that her work load had essentially doubled. She had to coordinate the wedding planning alongside her meetings with the neighboring and allied kingdoms. With the gates open and Arendelle's return into the frontline of European affairs, public relations became an even greater importance for Arendelle's appearance and trades. Managing a kingdom had never become an easy task.

"Your majesty, princess Rapunzel of Corona and Sir Fitzherbert have just arrived and are awaiting your presence in the dining hall. Dinner will be served shortly." A maid spoke while bringing over various sheets to the throne room.

"Thank you, Gerda, I'll be there in a moment." Elsa smiled. After the maid placed the sheets on the table she made her way down the hall. Elsa always cherished Rapunzel as being joyful yet elegant. She was like a more tamed version of her beloved sister. Who she truly admired was Rapunzel's father, the king of Corona and a close friend of the deceased king of Arendelle.

Upon her parent's death, she had the guidance of the monarch of Corona. Her parents had always been very close with them and with their passing, the king and queen dedicated themselves to her family and to be a mentor to Elsa when needed. As Arendelle took a larger step in the eyes of monarchy, they did their very best to assist her whenever they could.

"Elsa! Elsa, where are you?" Anna cried out from the hall. She quickly bolted into the room throne room. She was holding the hands of young lady with brunette hair and a pink corset gown. "I knew it!"

"Please give me a second. Hello, princess Rapunzel." Elsa smiled to the guest.

"Hello, Queen Elsa. Also, please call me Rapunzel, princess is so formal." She grinned, embarrassingly.

"Okay, but only if you call me Elsa." The blonde girl giggled. They both smiled at each other. Suddenly, Anna ran over to her sister's desk and slammed her hands down on the table. This left the queen in a bit of shock as it was rare to see her little sister so aggressive.

"Elsa! It's time for an intervention! You spend too much time dealing with all this queenly stuff! You need to get out more!" Anna shouted, pouting her lips and crossing her arms. "The worlds having a grand ol' time and you're in here with..." She snatched one of the documents on the desk. "With paper! Papers aren't people!"

"I have to make sure that our relationships with the other kingdoms are as smooth as can be. It's been a long time since Arendelle-"

"Bah! We have a royal counsel for a reason, you know! Let one of them do it for a little while." She quickly glanced over the document to see if she recognized who it was from. When she couldn't, she simply tossed it to the side and placed her hand back onto the desk. "You might be queen but you're my older sister and, like, my bestest friend number one! You need to get out there and have a little fun!" Anna grinned, skipping over to Rapunzel, taking her hands and dancing around the room. Elsa couldn't help but giggle.

"Queens don't take breaks." She lifted an eyebrow, smirking at her little sister.

"But young, beautiful ladies do!" Anna cheered, still dancing with the brunette princess.

"Anna's right, Elsa. It's always good to take a break every now and then. Having a clear head helps you think straight and get some clarity on certain matters." Rapunzel stated while spinning Anna around. Elsa sighed in defeat, smiling at the two as she placed her pen down. She knew Rapunzel was right, they both were. Taking some time off for herself would clear up the mental fog and relieve some stress. She was working overtime and needed a little breather.

"Alright, I will." she smiled. Anna gasped, stopping mid-spin and quickly rushed to her older sister's side.

"Wait, really?! Yay!" Anna cheered wildly. "Time to celebrate you finally living a little! Let's go meet with Eugene and Kristoff in the dining hall. It's Eugene's first time meeting Olaf. I can only imagine the face he's making."

"Oh, it'll be priceless." Rapunzel laughed as she recalled Eugene's first reaction to when her hair glowed. She was looking forward to it again. The three girls started making their way down the hall with Anna leading them by the arm. As they opened the door to the dining room, they could hear some commotion going on from inside.

"Man, this is weird. How's this thing even work?" A man with brunette hair and a goatee asked while holding Olaf's head and analyzing it in his hands.

"Trust me, you're better off leaving it to the imagination." Kristoff laughed, holding onto Olaf's lower body.

"Does that half work without the head on?" The brunette man looked over to Kristoff.

"Yeah, my butt works fine but sometimes he has a mind of his own." Olaf chuckled as his lower half began waving at himself.

The two princesses cleared their throats, looking at their significant others. Kristoff and Eugene whipped their heads towards them. They quickly hid Olaf's body behind their back.

"Heeeeey… Um, how are you, Queen- I mean, it's a pleasure, your majesty." Eugene smiled guiltily. Rapunzel glared at him, both hands at her side and a smirk over her face.

"I'm doing well, Sir Fitzherbert-"

"Please, I sincerely ask that you call me Eugene. My last name's a… wee bit embarrassing." he interrupted. Rapunzel giggled, walking over to him and swiping Olaf's head away from him.

"Aw, Olaf, was Fitzy picking on you?" Rapunzel hugged his head before placing it back on his body behind Kristoff.

"Where's Sven?" Anna asked as she scanned round the room.

"He's outside with Maximus and Pascal and playing what I can only imagine is a hoof/lizard version of rock, paper, scissors." Kristoff shrugged. Elsa and Anna giggled to each other.

"Oh, right! Big news! Come! Sit! Sit!" Anna grinned, pulling Elsa over to the dining table.

"Oh! You told me about this in the letter. We came over as fast as we could. So, Anna, what's going on?" Rapunzel asked, taking a seat on the slender man's lap. Anna decided to take a seat on Kristoff's lap to mimic the other couple. Elsa sat by the chair next to Kristoff and Olaf hopped onto her leg.

"Kristoff and I… are engaged!" Anna cried out, hugging her fiancee.

"Oh my god, really?!" Rapunzel shrieked.

"What! That's totally not fair. I've asked Rapunzel so many times and- mmph!" Eugene was cut off by the princess's hands covering his mouth. Her face turned a bright crimson.

"You are still on marriage probation for trying to rob my mom and dad of _my_ crown." Rapunzel explained quietly, kissing his cheek. With a defeated sigh, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now that we have that out of the way. Elsa, you don't have to worry so much about my wedding anymore. You can relax and have fun!" Anna grinned, hopping over to her sister and picking up her hand.

"Alright, alright Anna, I'll take a quick vacation. Are you sure it'll be okay?" She looked over to her sister. Anna began shaking her head frantically with her iconic dopey grin.

"Oh, she'll be fine. Now that I'm in the loop, I can help her out with some of the marriage stuff! It'll be great." Rapunzel smiled. Eugene still had a face of defeat. However, he lifted his fist in the air behind Rapuzel. Kristoff bumped his fist shortly after. It was their subtle way of acknowledgement for the other.

"Okay, thank you for helping Anna. I'll be sure to alert the counsel of my temporary absence so they may prepare. If anything happens, will it be alright if I appoint you as the temporary queen?" Elsa giggled and began shaking her sister's hand. Anna laughed and nodded her head.

"Yay! My sister is finally taking her well-deserved vacation, you workaholic." As everyone was laughing in the dining hall, some of the maids and butlers entered the room while carrying trays of food over. They spent the rest of the evening talking about the marriage and their future. Though everyone was having a good time, Elsa couldn't help but feel she was quite alone in the mix.


	3. Meeting

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Elsa asked in concern.

"Yes, yes, stop worrying. Everything'll be fine! I hope you meet _someone_ on your way!" Anna smirked, nudging her sister.

"I'm only taking some time off to rest at the castle. That's all."

"Aww, boring! You're only going from one castle to another! You should be out there having fun, meeting cute boys, maybe a snowball fight on the mountain, run around the town, or even-"

"I just want to rest my head a little. Enjoy some alone time with my thoughts and my books." Elsa called out for a carriage.

"Well, as long as you have fun, I guess it's alright." Anna was still a bit pouty but it was short lived. She went in to hug her sister before she sent her off. Helping Elsa into the carriage, she began frantically hopping and waving her goodbye. This left Elsa incredibly happy but slightly embarrassed as they began riding off. Suddenly, she remembered something and quickly extended her head out the window.

"Remember, Anna, there will be a meeting with a representative of Lunanoff a week from today. They want to discuss something about the custody of someone in our care. Be sure to check who that person is and how we can help." She called out to her sister as the carriage rode away. She could barely make out what Anna was saying. She only hoped that her sister had heard what she told her.

As Elsa watched Arendelle disappear further from her view, she returned to the comfort of the carriage and closed her eyes. It would be some time before they would reach the North Mountain. Her mind was preoccupied with worries of her sister and the events that transpired the last time she was at her ice castle.

* * *

"You're majesty. This is the closest I can get to the mountains. Would you like me to escort you the rest of the way?" The driver asked.

"It's alright, I can continue on from here. Thank you for your assistance." Elsa smiled as he helped her down from the carriage and took out her luggage.

"Are you sure? It will trouble me to know that you will be on your own. I can accompany you all the way there, at least until you feel safe and sec-"

"Kai, I'll be fine. A blizzard couldn't stop me. There is nothing that your queen cannot handle." She replied confidently. The older servant gave a smile before handing off her luggage.

"I look forward to your return to Arendelle. Stay safe, your majesty." It bowed its head and returned on top of the carriage. Elsa waved him off as he rode back down the trail to Arendelle. With a sigh of relief, she summoned a coat around herself to protect her from the oncoming winds.

While she made her way towards the North Mountain, she couldn't help but feel relieved to be free from the stress of ruling a kingdom. She could enjoy herself and do as she pleased without fear of judgment of being royalty. The little girl in her heart felt like it could explode at any moment. Although, it was unfortunate that her sister wasn't there to relish in the moment with her.

Making her way up the steps of the mountain, she hummed to herself the beautiful song the first time she arrived at the top. The words felt like a powerful embrace of her hidden desires. It was her time to truly enjoy a vacation.

Elsa finally reached the top of the mountain. She looked over to the scenery below and gazed upon the magnificent landscape. The weather was surprisingly clear in comparison to how it was before. Then again, there was a large storm the first time around. She turned back to see her masterpiece. There it stood, Elsa's beacon of freedom. Her castle stood tall and unyielding in the face of the unending storm at the peak. A sense of relief filled the air. Creating this was the moment she realized the magnificence of her powers. Making her way up the ice bridge, she was repairing the damages that occurred when she was pursued by Hans, the guards, and the men of Weselton. She shuddered at the thought.

Before she could carry on thinking, she noticed her tiara on a pile of snow. _That's odd, why's my crown there?_ She asked herself. As she reached over to take the crown, the snow pile started rumbling and rising from the ground. There stood a large snow monster towering over her. However, instead of being frightened, she was ecstatic.

"Marshmallow! You're okay." Elsa cried out in delight, embracing the large snowman. The snowman smiled and wrapped its large arms its creator. Still hugging Marshmallow, she saw its leg was still partially severed. With a wisp of her fingers, she called forth a breeze of snow that surrounded its thigh and repaired the damage. She then recalled the ornament. She pulled away from the hug to see her crown crookedly resting on top of its head.

"Marshmallow… the crown…" She gave a judgmental smirk. She pointed her finger to the crown then down to her feet. The snowman frowned. It crouched down to the queen and closed its eyes. Reaching for the tiara on its large head, she adjusted it, making it nice and straight on top of the behemoth.

"There! All better." Elsa giggled. Marshmallow shot up; looking to the crown it was still wearing. It clapped and cheered, picking up the queen and hugging her once again. She tapped him on the arm and asked him to set her down and carry her luggage to the top floor. As she made her way to the second floor of her castle, she had a perplexed look on her face.

"Um, Marshmallow, did you clean up the castle while I was gone?" Elsa asked her large escort. It had a puzzled look and shook its head before setting her luggage by the door and making its way back downstairs. Elsa became increasingly more confused. The shattered chandelier was gone. Not only that but the ice spikes that once lined the walls and floor of her castle were nowhere to be found. The ice door leading to her balcony was still in ruins but the pieces weren't anywhere to be seen. Was it possible that the winds might have blown out the pieces with the gaping hole. But it would be impossible to also remove the spikes. Who could have possibly tidied up her castle?

Out of nowhere, she felt a large rumbling coming from the bottom floor. Next, she heard Marshmallow's monstrous roar. Elsa bolted out of the room and quickly made her way down the steps.

"Whoa, whoa! Settle down there big guy. You need to relax." A voice cried out. Elsa watched as Marshmallow was swinging its arms wildly. She was unsure of what was going on or who Marshmallow was attacking until she saw a figure jump away from Marshmallows mammoth hands.

"Marshmallow, stop!" Elsa yelled. The large snowman froze in its tracks, lowering its arms and slowly backing away from the individual. Using his cane to get back on his feet, he started dusting off his pants.

"Man that was dangerous. Thanks lady! Wow…" The young man went quiet. His eyes were fixated on the beautiful girl. His eyes grew wider and his jaw dropped. He was first fixated on her face and the snowflake incrustations in her woven hair that draped over her shoulder. He continued to scan further down to her crystal-blue dress to finally pause at the knee-high slit of her gown. Elsa started feeling uncomfortable with his gaze. It was quite rare for someone to ogle at her so openly. She made her way down the steps to the boy in her castle.

"You do realize it's impolite to stare." She mocked the man and giggled to herself. He snapped out of his trance and he had to physically shut his jaw with his hand

"Ah, right, sorry about that. Anyways, thanks for stopping that big behemoth of a-" He was cut off as various shards of icicles speared from the ground and surrounded him.

"His name is Marshmallow and, at this moment, I am more familiar with him than I am with you. Who are you and why are you here?" Elsa spoke commandingly. She didn't take too kindly to the harsh words he was about to say about her beloved snowman.

"Wow! You can do that? That's amazing! Wait, so you made that monstrous thi-" Ice continued growing closer to his neck. "Uh, lovable guy… These are pretty dangerous, you know." The young man chuckled.

Elsa took a closer look at him. His bleach-white hair and winter blue eyes were the first things she noticed. His facial features suggested he was in his late teens. The boy was firmly grasping a rather long staff with a hooked end. He wore what appeared to be the top half of a simplistic version of a blue winter coat with slight frost encrusted at the edges and had raggedy brown pants that was clearly aged. What baffled her the most was that he had no footwear. How could he possibly stand the icy floors?

"Again, who are you and what purpose do you have in my castle?" Elsa continued to leer at him. She was partially astonished that there was someone that looked so similar to her. However, this in no way lowered her guard.

"Well, I was a bit surprised that you were able to see me but, judging from your powers, I assume you're another winter spirit like me." The man in blue smiled.

"Winter spirit? What do you mean by that?" Elsa looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Also, what do you mean 'like me'?"

"Like me! You know, watch over winter, protect the kids, command the winds. Fun stuff!" He cheered as he tossed his staff in the air and caught it in his hand. He proceeded to lean on one of the ice picks in front of him. He didn't seem too threatened by the spikes surrounding him.

"I don't understand what you mean by watch over winter and commanding the winds. You're not making any sense. Also, you've yet to say your name."

"Hmm, weird, do you really not know? Well, makes sense, actually. I don't even know when or where I am. Good chance that things are totally different around here." He chuckled to himself. With his staff at hand, he tapped on the icicles, slowly pushing them away from himself. Elsa was astonished by what she was witnessing. Suddenly, she was gobsmacked. She felt a gust of wind blow through her castle and the boy suddenly shot into the air and gracefully land in front of her totally unharmed.

"Wha…" Elsa couldn't finish a word. She couldn't understand what she had just seen.

"Hello there, the name's Jack Frost. I'm the spirit of winter and the Guardian of Fun, at your service." Jack bowed his head with his staff behind his back. Elsa couldn't say a word. She just watched this man not only control her ice but fly in front of her. The information she was trying to process was too much for her and the trek she'd just endured was not helping the situation. The world around her was turning blurry, her head was getting dizzy, and she blacked out shortly after.


	4. Travels

_(Several Months Earlier)_

"North, why exactly did you _call_ me here?" Jack asked the older man in red, bothered by his sudden summon, or kidnapping, to the North Pole, again. He began stretching his arms after being manhandled and tossed into a bag for what felt like the 10th time this year.

"It's 'cause Manny called you here. Also, reunion is nice once in while, yes?" North laughed loudly with his iconic jolly filled belly rub. Jack flew around North's workshop and began messing around with the various toys being made. He particularly enjoyed messing with Phil, the abominable snowman who was usually in charge of the inventory check of all the toys that passed through the painting process.

"So what's the big guy in the moon have to say this time? What's he need me for?" he questioned the large, white bearded person tinkering around in a pile of tools. Jack zipped over North's head expecting a reply.

"Manny is sending you on mission. Not no ordinary mission, Jack. Big, big mission!" North yelled out with his eyes slightly bulging. Jack was growing excited but a little anxious. Why did it have to be him and not anyone else? Before he could ask, North cheered loudly while proudly holding an empty snow globe in his hand and lifting it in the air.

"Uh... what's that exactly?"

"Is snow globe!" He shouted excitedly. Jack gave North an irritated glare, landing only a few steps in front of the jolly man in red. He never cared for talking with him while on the ground considering North was almost two heads taller than Jack. Height complexes aside, the Russian always had a scarily large presence in any room. He had also heard stories that North single-handedly took down a black bear almost two times as large as himself. North was not a person you would want to mess with. However, that usually made it all the more fun.

"I kind of figured as much but what's the snow globe have to do with anythin-" Jack was cut off by what North did next. The large man extended his arm into the the light of the moon and within the globe, snow rapidly spiraled around and slowly formed what appeared to be a castle on a small island.

"Aha! Good, good, yes! Jack, is time. Are you ready?" North glared at Jack with a large grin covered by his even larger amount of facial hair. The boy looked far more confused than before.

"Ready for whaAAAT?!" Jack shouted a few decibels higher than his normal screams. Two yetis picked him up and held him firmly in place. His immediate reaction was to flail his legs at the yetis that remained unfazed. "North, what's going on?!"

"Time for mission, Jack! You go back in time and save the day! No worries! Is like vacation, only you are doing job as well." North had a big grin plastered on his face. It was also a similar look to what Jack would normally show when he thinks of something mischievous to try.

"Wait, back in time?! What the heck am I supposed to do back in time?" The frantic guardian continued to question as he tried to shake his handlers off.

"No idea, but sure you will find out soon enough. Time to go!" North tossed the small snow globe into the wall. From the globe exploded a large portal with a castle showing inside of it.

"Wait, wait, North! Hold on! Let's talk this through! Why am I being thrown in there?!"

"No worries, you'll be fine! Time travel is not big deal but be sure not to do anything too big and crazy, 'kay?" He gave one last jolly filled laugh before the yetis tossed Jack into the portal. "And don't forget your center!" North yelled one last time as Jack went screaming through.

After what felt like several minutes passed, Jack was sent out of the other end of the portal and flying straight into a large forest in the mountains. Luckily, a large grouping of tree branches and leaves cushioned his fall. Although, it was still a pretty painful fall.

"Dammit, North. I'll be sure to get him back for that later." Jack exhaled as he started rubbing the bruise that was forming on his head. He took a pretty mean hit to the noggin. "Now then, where in the world am I?" Jack looked around the surrounding area. Of course he couldn't recognize where he was. North didn't tell him what, where, or when they threw him. All he knew was he was on a mission and was sent back in time.

"Well, I have no idea what the heck I'm doing. Let's find somewhere cozy to stay, shall we." He smiled at the staff in his hands. He called forth a wind to lift him into the air and in search of a place to rest. What he found completely baffled him. Off in the distance at the top of the mountain stood an astonishingly intricate crystal-looking castle.

"Okay, something different. Been alive for a long time, different's new." Jack exclaimed as he darted his way towards it. When he finally arrived, he was even more astonished to learn that it wasn't crystal but ice while he was walking up the bridge over the chasm. As he opened the large entrance doors, he only became more amazed by the design and detail work everywhere. Heck, it even had a fountain in the center. However, he noticed a rather large pile of snow that didn't seem to fit the scene. He tried to move it but the snow refused to budge. Noticing the tiara on top of the pile, he picked it up and observed it for a few seconds before tossing it back into the snow. He'd try to move the snow mountain later if he was bothered to do so.

He called another gust of wind to guide him to the top. He was shocked to see the top floor totally mangled. A pile of snow was one thing, but this place seemed to have gone through a battlefield. There were various ice spikes protruding from the floor and walls with what appeared to be crossbow bolts penetrated in the shards and walls. There were several piles of shattered ice in the center and a large opening leading to a partially destroyed balcony.

Jack proceeded to melt the large pieces of ice that did not seem to follow the interior design. With a powerful gale, he blew away the large shards out and over the balcony of the castle, falling to the chasm below. His cleanup work wasn't marvelous but it was good enough for him. He attempted to recreate the missing door of the balcony but the ice was reluctant to cooperate. He decided to dismiss it for another day.

"Compared to a tree over a frozen lake, this is like Shangri-La. Oooooh, I wonder if there's a bed?" Jack laughed to himself. He was looking forward to this place being his temporary new home.

* * *

"And that's the gist of my story. I stuck around here for the past few months until I could figure out why I was sent back. I had a feeling that a giant castle made of ice might be a pretty significant clue." Jack shrugged as he looked over to Elsa in bed. She had just woken up a few hours after she passed out.

"I would like to say that the story helped, but it didn't." Elsa looked down at her hands on the blanket. "So you just happened to fly back in time because some man on the moon said to? It's really hard to believe, Mr. Frost."

"Call me Jack. Last name calling isn't my thing. And 'Mr.'? Pssh! And, I'd love to say I was lying, believe me. I wouldn't be as bothered by the whole thing if it wasn't true, but I'm stuck here without a paddle."

"And you're a winter spirit? What is that exactly?" She looked over to face him.

"Aren't you a winter spirit also? The man in the moon gave you your powers too, right?" He looked at her curiously.

"Well… no. I've always had my powers. I was born with it."

"Wait… so… you're human?!" He shot up in the air in utter disbelief. "How… how can you see me?" He repeatedly started pointing at her and back to himself to find an explanation.

"Of course I can see you. You're right there." She quietly giggled.

"No, I mean, yes but… no. Wait." Jack set himself back down at at the edge of her bedside, slowly walking over and scratching his head. "This doesn't make any sense. Have you ever heard of me before? Jack Frost? Winter spirit of snowballs and fun times? Snow days and winter breeze? Incredibly good looking and funny? Anything?" He leant down to Elsa.

"I'm sorry but I've never heard of you." She looked over to the odd winter boy, slightly confused by his reactions and questions.

"Exactly, it doesn't make sense. You don't even know me but you can clearly see me. I don't understand this..." Jack let out a sigh. He dropped himself on the chair next to Elsa's bedside and slouching back on the seat. "300 years and this is the first time this has _ever_ happened."

"What do you mean '300 years'?" Elsa asked the befuddled guardian.

"300 years as in 300 years. I woke up 300 years ago as Jack Frost and not once in my life has something like this happened before. I don't get it and I'm too tired from dealing with _marmalade_ down there. Speaking of big puffs of snow, how did you…" He suddenly noticed her troubled expression. "Hey, are you okay?" Jack crouched over to the distressed queen.

"It's just… this is a lot of information to take in so quickly. Here I was, wanting to take a nice quiet vacation and read some books. Suddenly I'm met with a 300 year old winter spirit sent back from time and has the same powers as me." Elsa sat there, quietly collecting her thoughts. Jack put his hand on her shoulder. Her body jolted at the gesture.

"Don't worry too much about it. For now, get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow. If you were only expecting to read a book while you were in a place like this then I need to show you how to enjoy yourself! Who knows, maybe you can help me figure out what the heck I'm supposed to do here? Oh, I never caught your name." He looked over to the frail girl lying in bed.

"It's Elsa, Elsa of Arendelle." She smiled, looking at the sprightly boy twirling his staff.

"Elsa, it is! It's good to meet you, Elsa. Now get some shut eyes. I'll… try not to get beat up by the big lug down below." Jack chuckled to himself as he made his way to the exit and abruptly walking over the railings. She made a loud, audible gasp at the sudden event, thinking he might have injured himself. However, she heard in the distance, _I'm alright!_ which gave her some relief and a light chuckle.

"_Meet a cute boy…_" Elsa whispered while gripping her blanket as she recalled Anna's words.


	5. Fun

Elsa looked over the balcony of her ice castle. A little after she woke up the next morning, she had fully repaired the damages done to the place. She watched the sun rise over the fjord and shine brightly over the kingdom of Arendelle.

"Hey, Elsa! Gotcha something to eat! Did you know that snowballs down there knew how to make food? Me neither! Here I was making a sandwich for us and the big guy comes over and literally makes one of the nicest salads I'd ever seen. Really! How does he even cut that well with a knife?" Jack laughed to himself as he was gliding his way through the air.

"Thank you Jack, but why are you being so nice? We've only just met."

"We just met but that fact we met to begin with is amazing in itself." He smiled at Elsa, placing the food at her bedside. "When no one can see you, it gets lonely, you know?" He looked back to the tray of food and took the sandwich he proudly made.

She knew how it felt to be away from others and feeling alone. It was nice to talk to someone who knew what she went through. It was even nicer talking to someone who was so relaxed even after such an event. "Well, thank you for this. It's incredibly sweet of you." Elsa smiled, walking over to Jack and the tray on her bed.

"Oh, don't thank me. Snowballs was the one who took care of most of the meal here. The big guy's good at what he does for… you know… _roar_." Jack explained while gesturing a monster's claw with his free hand and chewing on his sandwich at the same time. He was engrossed in his food while eating on her bed. She chuckled at the laid back guardian. He really didn't have a care in the world.

"Instead of getting crumbs all over the place, how about I make us a table?" Elsa elegantly twirled her hands as if composing a symphony. A flow of ice particles followed her fingertips as she continued to call forth more energy. Her hands rose up slowly, layers of ice starting to rise from the ground and form a small table and a set of chairs. She smiled at her new creation. She was getting the hang of manifesting more delicate structures. Jack was also intrigued and amazed by what he just witnessed.

"Okay, that… was incredible. You're really good at that!" He was totally awestruck.

"You've been doing this for a long time. Can't you do the same?" Elsa looked over to the slightly embarrassed guardian.

"I can create some pretty mean… snowballs… and ice slides." Jack said softly, looking away and continuing his meal. Elsa giggled at the unnerved guardian. She took her seat at the table and Jack joining her shortly after. While they were eating breakfast, they started talking about the happy moments of their lives and what they had been through. One particular subject they enjoyed talking about was their siblings. While Elsa was talking about how she had recently gotten really close with her sister, she recalled her sister's engagement.

"I'm really happy that Anna finally found someone to look after her and care for her as much as I do. She can be a bit careless but she always knows what she really wants." Elsa chuckled.

"Do you always know what you want?" He asked the queen bluntly. She paused for a moment.

"Well, no. I just recently started learning more about the world. I've read fairy tales and history books about things but I'd never really _seen_ anything. I really don't know what I want. I spend most of my time taking care of the kingdom's affairs and-" She was abruptly interrupted by a clattering plate on the table.

"All I'm hearing is that you need a bit of fun in your life." Jack rose up from his seat and quickly took his staff into his hand.

"I have fun all the time!" Elsa retorted. However, she couldn't think of the last time she really let go.

"I've got some ideas we could try, Ms. 'fun all the time'." He smiled mischievously. Elsa crossed her hands, looking suspiciously over to Jack.

"I'll have you know, I know how to have fun. I always- umph!" Elsa stumbled over after being hit by a snowball. It took some time for her to compose herself from the shock and rise from the ground. When she finally did, it was safe to say that she was quite furious. "Jack Frost!" she shrieked. However, he barely noticed. He wasn't paying attention at all and was too busy rolling on the floor and laughing like a madman. Before he realized it, he was covered in a thick pile snow. "Two can play at that game!" Elsa laughed as she watched the boy try to shovel his way out of the layers that covered him.

"This… means war." He smiled menacingly with a single finger pointed straight up. Suddenly, a small gust of wind began surrounding the area and a little snow storm began developing from within the castle, essentially creating an endless supply of ammunition. A snowball fight ensued. Suddenly, a fury of projectile powders overtook the room. Piles of snow were forming on all sides.

Jack was determined to create multiple trenches within the ever growing pile to shield himself from the bombardment. However, Elsa would not waver or give him any room to breath. She took height as her advantage, forming multiple tower to elevate herself from the ground and gain a vantage point over the competition. This wasn't a simple snowball fight in a children's backyard. This was an all out war that could rival any legitimate combat. Neither side was showing a moment of rest with the guardian's mortar tactics and the queen's high ground strategy. However, after what felt like hours of nonstop barrage of snowballs, a victor stood tall on the battlefield.

"Alright, alright! I admit defeat. Never mess with the snow queen." Jack spoke exhaustingly while lying down on the floor covered in snow. She loitered over him in total dominance, absolutely proud of her accomplishment. However, it was short lived as she was tripped by the devious being and tumbled to the ground beside him. She quickly rose from the pile and began wiping off her face and throwing one last snowball at Jack.

"That's what you get for doubting the queen." Elsa announced, resting her head next to his.

"Gotta admit, though, this was a lot more fun than reading a book." Jack grinned, wiping the excess powder off of himself.

"Books aren't as exhausting, either." She laughed. They both began to giggle carelessly. Elsa turned her head to look at the not-so-young boy next to her.

She had never felt such relief and joy before and she had only just met him. Around him, she felt safe and secure but never pressured. As she grew even more consumed by her thoughts, she noticed his open hand next to her own. A loving smile overcame her cheeks as she was about to reach for it. Suddenly, a rush of embarrassment. She shot up from the ground. Her face was bright red and becoming even brighter.

"What's up?" Jack looked over to the flustered girl.

"I, uh, I'm gonna go take a breather and read something for a bit." Elsa said softly, keeping her eyes off of Jack.

"Want me to keep you company?"

"No, no! I mean… it's okay. I'm just going to read for a little while. You wouldn't want to read anyways, it's boring and all that. It's okay Jack." She spoke, trying her hardest to act natural. He looked at her oddly. She seemed flustered for some reason but he saw no reason to pry any further.

"Hmm, okay. I'll probably look around the area for a bit to see if I can find any clues as to why I'm here. Be sure to take care of yourself." Jack got up from the ground and repeatedly started to dust off his pullovers. "Oh, mind if I borrow huggables for a bit? Two people are better than one."

"Sure, but be sure to keep him safe. Okay?" Elsa called over Marshmallow, patting him on the head and kissing him on the cheek. If a behemoth giant made of snow could blush, that would be the time.

"Wish I was in his place. Also, I like how you're more concerned for him than me." Jack raised a brow with both his arms crossed. Elsa was turning embarrassed again by his casual comment. However, when she looked at Marshmallow, she immediately felt at ease.

"That's because he's such a good boy, aren't you, Marshmallow." She started rubbing his chin. The large snowman had an infectious grin on his face. "Now then, go have you're fun. I'll be up in my room if you need me." She smiled at Jack. He chuckled back and nodded his head as he flew over to Marshmallow, landing himself on top of his back.

"Alright, yah big lug, off we go!" Jack held his staff out, pointed towards the door. The large snow monster was growing more agitated and was about to swipe at Jack until he felt Elsa tapping on his knee.

"Marshmallow, no picking on our guest." she commanded. The large snowman shrunk, slightly disappointed. Suddenly, a large snowball smacked Jack off of his back. "Also, Jack, no being mean to Marshmallow. You may be a guest, but Marshmallow's family." She smiled at the snowman. Marshmallow gave a victorious smirk at Jack's misfortune.

"Fine, fine… no riding the snowman." He affirmed as he flew out of the snow. "Okay big guy, let's go." Jack flew over to the door, waiting for Marshmallow to join him. The snowman looked down to Elsa to confirm one last time. She nodded her head and he started walking over to Jack and out of the castle.

"Remember, Jack, you better take care of him!" Elsa shouted at them. She heard his voice way off in the distance. All she could make out from the noise was an _I will_. Elsa let out a sigh of relief. She started to twirl her fingers around, gathering all the excess snow in the castle and sent it out the door. She stood there for a moment, looking to where Jack and Marshmallow had gone.

"Thank you…" A grin curled around her cheeks. A blush filled the queen's face as she scurried her way up to her bedroom.


	6. Memories

Elsa was trying to focus on her book with all her might but to no avail. She couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious boy that happened on her doorstep. Slamming her book shut, she tossed it to the other end of the bed and cupped her cheeks, shutting her eyes from the world and trying her hardest to get a grip on her emotions. She had only met him but it felt like she was falling for him and fast.

She couldn't understand what it was that she liked about him. Jack was tall, energetic, and very fun to be with. He was handsome and carefree and also understood her like no one else. To top it off, he even shared the same powers as her and showed her the joy of having them. Okay, now she had to stop thinking of reasons why she liked him. It wasn't helping her.

Her sister popped up in her mind several times throughout the process. Elsa could hear Anna consistently nagging her to go out more and meet someone special. Anna would always repeat that her older sister was a beautiful lady that could use a man in her life and take her breath away. Lose a bit of control and let her emotions take over while having an insurmountable amount of fun. She wasn't expecting to do any of that but it literally happened on the first day and the first few hours of meeting the mysterious Jack Frost.

Elsa covered her ears, trying to block the ginger girl's words from playing in her mind over and over again. A small snowfall had formed around her from the growing stress. "Argh! Anna, get out of my head!" she shouted madly as she pulled her legs closer to her chest. Much of her surroundings were muffled by the thoughts plaguing her mind.

"Anna's here?" Jack asked, poking his head through the door. He was slightly befuddled by the out-of-place weather patterns inside.

"What!" The blonde immediately picked up on his voice and was brought back to her senses. In a moment of panic, she snatched the book in front of her and opened it to any arbitrary page. "No, no she's not here. I… I had some things on my mind and something in the book… uh… reminded me of her. That's all." She lifted the book in front of herself to hide her unsettling appearance. The storm died away shortly after. Jack chuckled at her odd behavior but passed it off as simply being surprised. He lifted himself in the air and made his way to her bedside.

"Sounds like you had yourself a good time. I, on the other hand, found absolutely nothing. I don't know how North expects me to do this without a clue." The winter spirit grumbled as he took a seat on the chair at the table. Crossing his legs, he put his hand to his chin thinking of where to look next.

"Well, maybe- oh! Where's Marshmallow?" She abruptly placed the book down and leant towards his direction for a response.

"He's outside. When we got back, he kind of hunched into the snow by the bridge. Pretty good hiding spot if you ask me. You'd never suspect it. He's full of surprises." He snickered again, holding the edge of his seat. "So, why were you thinking of Anna, anyways? Then again, how could you not. She's getting married, right?"

"Yeah, she'll be getting married sometime in spring… wait… married! Yeah!" Elsa cheered, excitedly. The winter spirit was startled by the sudden burst of energy.

"Whoa, enthusiastic much? Where'd that come from?" He smirked, looking at the now self-conscious blonde.

"I've, uh… I've just been getting some feelings mixed up with other feelings. Nothing to be bothered about, really." She forced a smile, trying to hide her ever-growing embarrassment. She was telling herself that her developing feelings were only due to the loneliness she felt after seeing Anna and Rapunzel so close to the love of their lives. That was the only possible explanation for her uneasiness.

"Well, regardless, try not getting too bent out of shape over it. Anyways, I'll be downstairs if you need a little pick-me-up. It's what I do best." He chuckled, getting out of the chair and leaving Elsa's side. He loosely held his staff as he dragged it on the floor, leaving behind a trail of frost patterns in its wake.

"Jack, wait!" She quickly reached out and grabbed the back of his pullover, almost half her body hovering off the bed.

"Hmm?" Jack turned around to Elsa. Her face blushed the moment she realized what she had done, pulling herself away and securing the culprit hand back to her lap.

"I just wanted to say, thank you for looking after me. I came here to relieve some stress and I feel like it's all but melted away." She tilted her head down and bit her lip, trying to avoid any eye contact. There was an enormous grin growing on the boy's face.

"Nothing to it! I do what I can to help, it's my job." He bowed his head and strolled out of the room while humming to himself. Elsa smiled unconsciously when she noticed his spirits lifted by her words. Reaching for the book once again, she felt a sense of peace in her mind, no longer troubled by the thoughts of the winter frost.

As the weeks rolled on, they formed a sort-of routine. Jack would always come by with breakfast, mainly made by Marshmallow. He gave up on making the food after several days. Elsa and Jack would then talk for a few hours, mostly about their powers and the possibilities. Jack taught her how to keep the energy from seeping out while Elsa taught him how to construct more intricate sculptures. He would somehow agitate her through one prank or another and would lead to a competition between powers. Needless to say that the queen held the most victories.

The day would usually end with him searching for anything to help with his mission while Elsa left to her bedroom to read, but she would occasionally join him on his search. Life seemed pretty good for the two. The outside world seemed to have no place in their little paradise away from it all. However, something had been bothering the winter spirit for a while that he wanted to find out.

"Hey, Elsa, I noticed that you talk about your sister a lot. Do you have any other family? What about your parents?" Jack put his hand on his lap. Elsa immediately fell silent. She tried her hardest to avoid talking about her mom and dad as it was one of the most painful subjects for her to deal with.

"They… they passed away… a few years before I was announced queen…" She forced out the words while tightly gripping the folding of her dress.

"Whoa, Elsa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. There's no reason to hide it…" She could feel her eyes watering. "They were amazing. They did everything they could for me. When my mom and dad learned about my powers, they were overjoyed. Instead of being afraid, they both thought of me as a miracle." She let out a joyful breath as she tightly closed her eyes to hold back her tears.

"They sound incredible, Elsa." He assured her, placing his hand on her's to comfort her. She wiped the tear forming in her eye.

"They were… When I hurt Anna, to protect me and her, they kept me in my room and-"

"Wait, they locked you in your room?" Jack interrupted, pulling back slightly. He was troubled by the comment.

"They didn't lock me in my room. They were keeping me safe. Had it not been for my powers, I-" Elsa was interrupted again.

"But, that's not right! You were born with something amazing. You can't just go and-"

"They were trying to protect me!" She shouted. She turned to look away and was starting to breathe heavier. "They were trying to protect my sister, the people, the kingdom. If it wasn't for this curse, I would have never-"

"Curse?" Jack's eyes were filled with sadness and frustration, even a little disappointment. He took her hand into his and summoned a small wave of snow. "Elsa, this isn't a curse and they shouldn't have-"

"What do you know?!" She screamed, yanking her hand away in disgust, mainly at herself and his inability to understand. She was physically shaking. A storm was raging around them. "They loved me! They did all they could for me, even protecting me from myself! Then they were taken away from me…" She brought her head down to her knees and buried her face. "What do you know about having a loved one die when they did everything to keep you safe?!" Elsa's shot up with eyes bloodshot red and filled with tears. She was having difficulty holding herself up with her hands clutching her chest.

Jack closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. His open hand clenched into a fist as he lowered it to his side. "You're right. I don't know what it's like to lose someone. I never had the opportunity to-" He said solemnly before being abruptly cut off by the now furious queen.

"Opportunity…? You think this is some kind of _opportunity_ for you to…"

"The opportunity to be with them…" He shot a glare at her. "I was the one who died saving the one I cared about…" For a guardian known for the cold, he was practically fuming. Elsa had a look of shock. The blizzard around them vanished completely. "I know it must be horrible to see someone die, knowing how much they love you, but it's incredibly painful to disappear and see the person you care most about cry for you, knowing that they would have to suffer because of you… No, I can't say I know what it feels like if someone died. However, I know the feeling of losing someone… I know it all too well…" He paused and sat quietly for a moment, his eyes not averting from the staff in front of him.

"I guess I was lucky to lose my memories when I woke up. All I had to deal with was a few hundred years of loneliness." Jack whispered as he slowly picked himself off the ground and began retreating from the room.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, I didn't even…" Elsa couldn't finish her sentence as she attempted to reach out to him. She was filled with both guilt and heartache. She was now feeling sad and painful for too many reasons to possibly deal with.

"It's alright, Elsa. None of it was your fault. But, it's hard to hear you say your gift is a curse when it was the only thing keeping me sane…" He left the room quietly, slowly shutting the door behind him. Elsa didn't know what she could do or say to apologize. She didn't even have the energy to pick herself off the ground. Her heart was wrenching, her eyes were flooding. She sat there alone and crying, unsure of what to say or do next.


	7. Dreams

Elsa couldn't get out of bed. It was several days since her fight with Jack and he had not returned since then. Elsa couldn't stop thinking about him. She felt absolutely horrible about what she said. She never knew about what happened in his past or how much it affected him. Throughout the days, she forced herself to sleep and forget the incident, in hopes that it was all a dream and she would eventually wake up.

"Psst, Elsa." A voice called out. Elsa quickly shot out of bed to look for the source. However, the room was far too dark to see anything. "Elsa!" The voice called out again.

"Who is it? What's going on?" She was frightened. Pulling the blanket off herself, she rose up in search of the person. She looked around to find any sign of what was happening or where she could be.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" The voice cried out. Elsa started recognizing the childlike voice. She quickly turned around to where she was once resting to see the bed she use to sleep in as a child. In the bed was her younger self and the little Anna bouncing on top of her like her usual, energetic self. The dark room lit up more as the moments passed. She found herself in her old room the moment her sister was trying to wake her up. Dread slowly filled her heart.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" The ginger haired child grinned.

"Anna, no!" Elsa cried out. Her voice didn't reach them. She watched as the two children ran out of the room giggling. As the door shut behind them, the room shattered around her and she fell into a pit of darkness until she found herself in the middle of the woods. Steam was fuming from the earth and rocks covered in moss were all around her. She knew this place. This was where her parents had taken her and Anna. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed trolls stood around her and her family.

"No… we'll protect her. She can learn to control it, I'm sure!" a man spoke. She knew the nostalgic voice.

"Dad…" Elsa started running towards her family surrounded by the trolls.

"… keep her powers hidden from everyone… including Anna." Her father spoke to the elder troll. Elsa stopped in her tracks. She looked to her hands, clenching them into a fist. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. The world shattered again as she remained there quietly sobbing. This was a dream she use to always have before the day of her coronation. A dream that constantly haunted her nights when she thought she could finally escape reality.

As she knelt there, another scene formed. However, this one was something she didn't recognize. She found herself on the deck of a ship in the middle of a thunderstorm. Frantically looking around, she was trying to find out what this place could possibly be.

"Your majesty! The ship can't take much more of this!" A guard cried out as he rushed to aid another man gripping the mast of the ship with all his might.

"No! We have to get back to Arendelle. Our families need us. My daughters need us!" The man cried out, balancing himself against the raging storm. It was the king, her father.

"I'm scared, what will happen to us?" a female voice shrieked as she ran over to the king. It was Elsa's mother.

"Don't worry, my queen. We will get through this. There is nothing to fear. Now, please, get inside." The king spoke, trying to reassure her while protecting her from the pouring rain.

"Don't lie to me!" She pounded his chest. It was obvious, even from the downfall, that she was crying relentlessly. "Our dear Anna… Oh God, Elsa! What will she do without us? We won't be there to help her! She'll be alone…" the queen continued to break down in his arms. The king held her even closer as he knelt down to her, covering her entire body with his own. He looked over the ship to see an enormous wave rising from the depths of the ocean. He held the distraught queen even tighter.

"Anna's a good girl, full of happiness and wonder. Elsa is elegant, loving, and thoughtful. She will be Arendelle's new hope. One day, she will control her powers… One day, she won't be alone. Our kingdom will cherish her. I promise you… she'll be okay." The king spoke softly and comfortingly as he held his wife impossibly tighter. He was preparing himself for the wave rising overhead.

"Mom! Dad! No!" Elsa shouted. She tried to summon her powers to freeze the oncoming wave but it was hopeless. Her powers refused to answer her call as she watched the water fall. She was crying like never before as she felt the water collapsed over the ship.

"I promise you, they will be safe! I promise!" the king cried out one last time. Elsa looked to her parents in total despair. She couldn't do anything to save them. She turned to the side to see a second tidal wave rise up, slowly capsizing the large ship.

"Nooooo!" Elsa yelled again, trying to reach out to them before she and the rest of the ship were completely lost at sea, drifting towards the bottom. Elsa watched the night sky became darker and darker the deeper she went. Her body aimlessly drifted further and further away from the wreckage. After what felt like a hellish eternity, she finally let out her last breath of air before falling into the deepest depths of the ocean.

She was slowly drifted into the darkness, unable to feel anything aside from the water surrounding her. She couldn't even feel the tears flowing from her eyes. Falling deeper and deeper into the depths of the watery grave, she felt a tap on her forehead. Opening her eyes, she was now in a small bubble with bits of snow and frost surrounding her. She flinched when she felt a second tap. The bubble around her grew larger and larger. Suddenly a torrent of air rushed around her. The bubble expanded and completely expelled the ocean. She was now in the middle of a meadow covered in layers of snow with the sun shining brightly in the sky.

"I love you Olaf!" a little Anna cheered. Elsa looked to see her little sister hugging the snowman she made as a child.

"Chocolaaaaate!" two voices said in unison. She turned her head to see herself and her sister smiling and laughing with each other in the ballroom filled with guests.

"Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold me back anymore." A beautiful girl sung. She could see off in the distance herself dancing over the snow covered mountain. She watched in awe as her ice castle rose from the ground beneath her.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you." Anna spoke. Elsa turned around to the moment when Anna had thawed from the ice. As Elsa stood there, she watched herself summon all the ice and snow from Arendelle. She lifted it all into the air, forming a giant snowflake in the sky and dispersing the storm that once plagued the lands.

"Okay, that… was incredible." A familiar voice spoke. Elsa looked down to see Jack sitting at the edge of the docks.

"Jack… I…" She paused a moment before smiling at the winter guardian. "Thank you." She said softly. He grinned, looking towards Elsa and Anna on the ship.

"Nothing to it, I do what I can to help." Jack turned his head to face Elsa behind him. He lifted his staff and gently tapped her forehead. A small breeze rushed around her, lifting her into the air. She was not surprised by it. She felt a sense of security and relief. Her pain and sadness had completely drifted away. With a smile on her face, she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself lying in her bed.

"Morning snowflake." Jack whispered, wiping golden sand from her rosy cheeks.

"Jack… you're back." Elsa spoke softly with delight. She slowly tried to get up but he quickly stopped her.

"Hey, slow down there. It's not sun up yet, you should still be sleeping."

"My dreams, they were-" Jack interrupted her, placing his hands on her forehead.

"It doesn't take a genius to tell when someone's having a bad dream. But don't worry, you'll be fine now. I have a gift from a friend that takes care of the bad dreams." He lifted a bottle filled with golden sand at the tip of his fingers. "So try to get some rest, okay?" Jack tossed the bottle back onto his lap and brushed the hair from her eyes. She nodded her head, pulling the covers over herself.

"Thank you." Elsa said blissfully as she closed her eyes and continued her slumber once more. He chuckled at how childlike it was. It was one of the rare times where she was both cute and innocent without even realizing it. He couldn't help but brush his fingers through her hair again.

"It's my pleasure." Jack sat by her bedside, As he pulled his hand away, his fingers passed through slowly forming golden-laced sand hovering over her head. He watching the sand form two figures dancing happily. He continued to watch while trying to determine who either characters might be before he himself drifted off into sleep.


	8. Rise

The queen sat at the edge of her bedside, legs hanging and her arms on her knees. In front of her was Jack sleeping peacefully as his head was resting snugly on the hook end of his staff. Elsa was unable to look away from the blue guardian. Her heart was still filled with guilt but she felt at peace by simply being next to him. Her hand slowly reached up to his exposed face, almost unsure if he was actually there. As her index finger pressed against his cheek, he flinched from the touch. A silent laugh escaped her before a subtle grin. He was here, really here.

Unable to contain herself, she began to lean forward ever so quietly. Her desires no longer in her control as she moved that much closer to the defenseless boy before her. Only two days apart gave her this overwhelming sense of longing for him. She wanted it, to steal his lips for herself and there was no one to stop her. She placed her palm gently on his knee to leverage herself that much closer to him without the need to get up. Only moments away, her breathing became heavier as her heart started racing at unimaginable speeds. Her consciousness could only sit idly by, unable to do anything to hold her back. Hell, it had no intentions of doing so anyways. At this moment, all of her wanted this to happen. Just as she was about to commit to the deed, she saw Jack move forward.

Elsa turned to stone the moment she felt Jack's forehead land softly against her hair. Her eyes slammed shut the second he made contact, not realizing she had suddenly stopped breathing. Her thoughts that were once muted were now roaring even louder than ever before. _Did he wake up? Does he know what I was trying to do? Is he disgusted? What's he thinking of me right now? Why isn't he saying anything?_ Her thoughts were going insane as they kept piling up, her heart racing even faster and beads of sweat trickling down her face. All of her guilt and doubts continued to play on a loop.

She suddenly heard the clattering of something hitting the floor beside her. This sudden noise was just loud enough to clear her thoughts momentarily so that she could collect herself once again. Taking in a deep breath, she ever so slightly opened her eyes to peer at Jack's face, unsure of whether or not she would be able to handle the look he might be making. However, all her insecurities vanished when she finally saw it. He was still fast asleep.

With all the blood rushing to her head and her face brimming red, she had an almost uncontrollable giggle with both hands trying to cover her mouth. Here, she thought of every worst case scenario imaginable and it was quite possibly the last thing she would have ever expected. Trying to maintain her voice, she noticed the object that had fallen to the ground. It was Jack's staff, the very same staff that was once supporting him upright. Quietly laughing even more, she gently pushed the guardian off of her and postured him in a way to keep him steady.

Even while sleeping, he could always find a way to make her smile endlessly and forget all her worries. This was something he was amazing at, intentionally or unconsciously. She's always needed this in her life and he was sitting right in front of her. As she thought back to their argument a few nights before, she let out a quiet sigh and stared back to him.

"I'll apologize properly when you're up." Elsa pulled her hands away as she cautiously maneuvered around him and made her way to the balcony. She tried not to look back in fear of the wandering eyes that may follow. Instead, she dedicated her attention to her favorite moment of the day, the rising sun. Every single morning, the bright and giant star would always rise just above the Kingdom of Arendelle, shining a spotlight over her beautiful nation. It was truly amazing how she created her castle perfectly enough to be looking over such an incredible landscape. To her, every morning was a gift and this scene was something she would always cherish. Arendelle glowing, shimmering gold under the rising sun.

"I can see why you enjoy getting up nice and early." Jack spoke quietly behind her. Elsa jumped in shock. Her heart barely able to handle it only moments after what happened earlier. She did not expect him to wake up so soon. Her eyes still deviated, he could only chuckle at her cute reaction.

"I… I wasn't really expecting you to wake up so soon." She whispered shyly, her hands gripping her ruffled, braided hair.

"Well, I was a little groggy and, while I was out, I heard 'when you're up' in my dreams. I got a bit curious and decided to see what it was about. Needless to say, I got a nice view of you from behind." His smirk grew even larger as he noticed Elsa turning even more red from embarrassment. She tried to push him away but she could feel him moving closer. His wicked grin began to fade when he noticed that both her hands were now gripping at his pullover and she was slightly moving in.

"I thought… I thought you were gone…" She whimpered as she moved in even closer, pressing her head against his chest. He looked down at the innocent girl in front of him. He had seen many sides of her but he had never seen her this frightened. Her spine suddenly jolted when she felt his arms totally wrap around her, pressing her completely against him.

"Listen, I'm not going anywhere. I only took a bit more time looking for what I needed to do." His smile was both large and bright. "Besides, there's no way I could leave you. There's no one here I can mess with and have as much fun with other than you." He could feel her slender arms curling around his back as her head rose up to his shoulder.

"Jack… about before, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what had happened to you. I didn't mean to-"

"Elsa, Elsa, relax. It's alright." He began to cradle her back when he noticed her shivering. "Like I said, it's not your fault. It's mine for not saying anything. You wouldn't have known, otherwise. It's also my fault for prying into your life." Jack replied calmly and in a more serious tone as he settled his chin on her head. With her face still down, she slowly pulled away from him and began rubbing her arm.

"Then, how about we both talk about it? Help each other let it go?" She lifted her eyes to Jack, almost scared of his response. He simply grinned before kicking his staff into his hand.

"I'd like that." He smiled, taking her hand and guided her to the bottom floor of the ice castle. When they finally reached the grand hall, Jack summoned two slightly misshapen seats with snow cushions, slightly embarrassed by his not-so-wonderful creations. Elsa giggled as she took her seat. Jack moved his chair adjacent to hers. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.

"It started the night Anna woke me up to play with her." Elsa went on to explain the incident when she accidentally struck Anna. After that day, her parents had done everything in their power to help Elsa take control of her gift. However, one day she was delivered the news of a powerful storm that occurred the night of their departure to the neighboring kingdom. Her parents and the ship were never found. Her hands were shaking, she was welling up.

"Hey now, it's okay. If you don't want to go on, that's totally fine." Jack reached out and held her hands tight. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I can still go on." She proceeded with her story and told him of the events that transpired the day of her coronation, the winter that engulfed the land of Arendelle and the surrounding area. She told him about the day she almost died to a crossbow and how she saw her sister frozen behind her. Elsa's eyes started to light up as she spoke about when Anna was saved and how she overcame her fears with love and saved Arendelle. Jack wiped the tear rolling down her face. He placed the palm of his hand gently against her cheek.

"That's an amazing story." Jack grinned. Elsa's face was turning slightly pink as she began to focus on his hand. She didn't know what to do but she knew she didn't want to move it away.

"Um, so… Jack, it's your turn." she whispered under her voice. She was trying to hide her excitement. Jack snapped out of his trance, pulling his hand from her face and brushing his hair. He was now the embarrassed one.

"I've told you before about how I became a guardian but I never told you how I became Jack Frost." He began telling her about the day he went ice skating with his little sister. As they were skating, cracks started to form beneath her feet. Grabbing a branch to reach out to her, he caught her in the hook and pulled her away from the crumbling floor but fell through the ice in her place.

"The last thing I saw was my sister calling out to me. I could just barely make out the words she was saying. I can still see her tears ripple in the water…" Jack was leaning forward in his seat, gripping his staff tighter.

"Jack… you gave your life to save her. That is the most incredibly thing you could ever do for anyone." Elsa reassured the shaken spirit. He looked up to see her face gleaming.

"The next thing I remember, I was rising from the water and through the ice. That's when I saw it, the moon. It was so big and so bright. I couldn't contain myself. As I landed back down, I saw a wave of frost cover everything I touched. It was… it was awesome to say the least." He began tapping his staff on the floor, watching the frost patterns erupt from the tip. "I can never forget that moment… ever." Jack let out a breath. He looked up to Elsa to see that she was totally engrossed in his tale.

"So, when you came out of the ice, you had your powers?" The blonde girl was incredibly curious about Jack, now knowing what had happened. It was almost similar to when she starts a new book. Every word has meaning and every detail has a reason. As Jack looked at Elsa, he had a growing smile and an ever so mischievous look on his face.

"You wanna know one of the feelings I felt when I woke up?" He asked the enthralled queen.

"Yeah I do!" She lit up even more. She felt like she was reliving one of her novels.

Jack took her hands and began running up the stairs of the castle. He quickly brought her up to the balcony on the top floor. He stood over the railings and looked down to the chasm below before smiling and looking into the skies above.

"Jack, why are we here?" Elsa questioned. She was very curious as to what the boy was going to do next. He turned around, his teeth showing from end to end.

"You know what's crazier than learning you have ice powers?" He looked at Elsa with a devilish expression.

"Um, what?" She looked back at him, a bit scared of the look in his eyes. His smile got even larger.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jack began levitating in the air. "Learning that you can fly!" He laughed. A large gust of wind swept them both over the balcony and descending to the ground below. Elsa shrieked the moment she went over the edge.

"Jaaaaaaaaaack!" Elsa cried out. She was trying to gain control of herself. However, she could only flail frantically as another powerful wind sent them soaring into the the sky.

"Don't worry, I gotcha!" Jack grabbed her hands, pulling her close. "Better?" he smiled.

"Standing on the ground is better, to be honest." She said in a snarky tone. Her blood was pumping and she was running on pure adrenaline. She couldn't help but feel excited. She was flying, really flying and watching over the beautiful sight beneath her.

"So, what do you think?" The boy turned to looked at her face. Her eyes were sparkling. She was completely intoxicated by how beautiful the lands around Arendelle were, how beautiful Arendelle was from above. She was utterly speechless as she looked down at the world in a way she could never imagine. "Well, I think it's time you tried it yourself."

"What?" Elsa snapped out of her trance. Before she could question any further, Jack released her hand and the wind took her way farther ahead of him. "_Jaaaaack!_" She cried out again. The prankster guardian swooped in to grab her in his arms.

"Alright, alright, maybe flight lessons can wait." He chuckled while Elsa had her arms locked around him and her face buried in the nape of his neck. "Did I go a little too far?" He asked, slightly concern.

"Do that again… and I'll freeze you solid…" she mumbled. He couldn't quite keep in his laughter.

"Okay, okay, I think it's time to head back. I've had my fun and you had your fair share of excitement, I take it?" Jack smirked. He commanded the wind to return them to the North Mountain. Elsa glanced down again, taking in the beautiful scenery one last time in hopes of forever cherishing it in her memories.

As the winter spirit descended further down to the front steps of the castle with the queen still in his arms, a powerful roar erupted from the large bodyguard out front. It was Marshmallow and he looked extremely upset with Jack.

"Come on Marshy, I took her out on a little joyride, that's all." Jack reassured the giant snowman. He slowly put Elsa down in front of him. She quickly made her way to her gentle giant and started to pet him on the head.

"It's alright, Marshmallow. I'm fine, see?" Elsa smiled at her loving snowman. The large beast settled down, crouching closer to Elsa. "There, there, that's a good boy."

"Elsa?" a voice spoke behind them. Jack and Elsa jolted their heads around, looking to see who it was.

"Anna? Anna, why are you here?" Elsa asked very nervously.

"Elsa… were you flying just now?"


	9. Caught

"Anna, how much did you see?" Elsa's composure was faltering. She just went through the experience of flying and her body hasn't had time to settle down.

"Uh… enough to see you… floating?" Anna looked to her sister in total confusion. She was very aware of Elsa's powers but she never heard about her sister learning to fly.

"Anna, listen to me. I was not flying. You might have seen something else-"

"Why don't you just tell her you can fly?" Jack grinned, interrupting the frantic queen.

"Shush you!" She commanded, looking at him in the air.

"Elsa?" Anna looked even more confused.

"Oh! Anna, no not you, I'm sorry. That wasn't…" She paused. She couldn't say it wasn't for her. Who else could it be? She wasn't expecting any help from Jack, who looked like he was on the verge of exploding from laughter at any minute. There weren't many options as to who she could point the finger at. There was only Jack and... _Marshmallow_. "I was talking to Marshmallow! He can be so rowdy sometimes. You should have seen his expression when he thought I was going to take the crown from him. Eheh... heh..." She laughed nervously, hoping this would work.

Anna could only stand there and wonder if her sister might have gone crazy or if she herself was going insane. Her eyes finally broke away from the queen to look at the giant snow monster that threw her off the cliff. Her gaze was momentarily fixated on the crown resting on his head before returning to his face. No matter how she thought about it, the big fellow didn't move an inch at any point in their discussion.

"Uh huh… it was the big snowman who didn't move or say anything… You were telling him… to shush…" She continued to look at the large snowman before looking back to her sister who was still in a very obvious and agitated state.. The Marshmallow only shrugged his shoulders at the insinuation. However, there attention was momentarily diverted to the footsteps growing louder and louder behind them. From the cliff side emerged a rather large man covered in snow from head to toe.

"Anna! Could you stop running so far ahead? Contrary to popular belief, I cannot run as fast as you." Kristoff cried out as he lowered the neckerchief from his face. He was panting heavily and it was clear that that he was traveling quickly. His reindeer companion, Sven, followed behind him with Olaf riding his back.

"Hi, Elsa!" Olaf waved ecstatically with both his twig arms.

"Olaf! Hi, Olaf! Look, Anna, it's Olaf." Elsa cheered immediately before rushing past Anna and over to the little snowman and lifting him off the reindeer. The princess's still had a look of worry.

"Yeah… I'm aware, he came with me." She followed behind her sister over to Kristoff.

"So, what brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Arendelle taking care of anything that may require the queen's presence?" Elsa turned the conversation back to Anna. Her sister was still trying to figure out what was going on with Elsa but she suddenly remembered why she came up to the mountains. This made her incredibly excited as she abruptly returned to her usual self.

"Right! Right, we came up here for you! I missed you! It's boring when I know you're not there." Anna frowned, going in to wrap her sister wholeheartedly. Elsa's face lit up with joy as she returned the embrace. Olaf waddled his way over to join in.

"Nice save. Turned that around without a single legitimate response. Wish I could do it that easily." Jack chuckled, slowly falling behind her.

"Shh! Go away, you!" Elsa told Jack, slightly irritated, while waving her hands to shoo him away. He was giggling like mad as he continued to relish in her anxious behavior. It was his way of getting a little payback for the little bouts he lost against her.

"Who are you talking to?" Kristoff asked after he finished packing some of their supplies on Sven.

"Oh, uh, I was talking with Marshmallow." She mumbled. Marshmallow got up, slightly confused. He then shot a glare at Jack. The winter spirit couldn't control his laughter.

"No you weren't." Olaf paused, looking quizzically at Elsa. Both Jack and Elsa froze in place as they both stared at him in astonishment.

"What do you mean, Olaf?" Anna slightly pulled away from her sister and crouching over to the little snowman.

"She was talking to the guy in the air, the one with the stick." He repeatedly pointed towards the guardian. Jack continued to look to the little snowman as a crooked smile formed on his face.

"Olaf, there's nothing there. Sven, there's nothing there, right?" Kristoff waved to his reindeer friend. However, Sven shook his head multiple times and started snorting air from his nose, pointing his snout in the same direction.

"See, Sven sees him too." The small snowman reaffirmed. He continued to point to the air. Anna looked at Kristoff and Kristoff looked at Sven. The large man trudged his way and knelt eye level to his companion, holding the mammal's cheeks.

"Alright, buddy, if someone's there then nod your head three times and I'll believe you." He had a look of determination. Sven looked at him, then at Jack, then back to him and nodded his head three times. The large man exhaled as he began patting Sven on the head. "Okay… I believe you." The tall man turned his head in preparation to see anything. However, the prep was meaningless as he was left totally speechless. His eye's shot up to the floating guardian. He was more baffled by the boy suddenly coming into existence rather than the fact he could fly. Jack was also taken by surprise that another person could see him now.

"Wait, Kristoff, you see something too?" Anna looked at Kristoff and then to the location he was staring, still unable to see anything. She pouted her lips and looked back to her sister. "Elsa, what's going-" She paused when she noticed Elsa even more panicked than before. Anna could see beads of sweat running down her face. "Oh my god, is there really a pers- Oh… my… god…" Anna's eyes were now as wide as everyone else's. The entire group was now dumbfounded by this particularly odd turn of events. Jack finally broke the silence as he began chuckling and descending to Elsa's side.

"Whelp, if I knew it was gonna take a snowman and a reindeer to prove I was real, I really should have borrowed Rudolph." He continued to laugh as he stood before the awestruck group. "Hello there, I'm Jack Frost. I'm the spirit of winter and Guardian of Fun, at your service." He bowed his head to the group. He got back upright while standing beside Elsa. His lips curled when he noticed her particular interest in the pile of rocks approximately facing 90 degrees away from the rest of the group. She was clearly out of her comfort zone. Then again, there aren't many things within her comfort zone either.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf skipped over to Jack, hugging his leg. He seemed to be the only one that was unfazed by the entire ordeal. The small snowman's smile was rather infectious as Jack also returned a smile just as big as he began patting Olaf's head.

"Hey little guy! Sorry to say, you won't be getting too many _warm_ hugs from me." Jack snickered.

"Uh… Elsa… who's that?" Anna finally questioned, her eyes not averting from the boy in the blue coat and raggedy brown pants.

"He kind of introduced himself already."

"I get that, Olaf! I mean, how do you know him, Elsa? When did you meet, how long have you known each other, why was he flying, and why is he so cute." Anna smirked.

"Hey!" Kristoff yelped as he returned to attention.

"No point in lying." She grinned at her fiancée, running over to him and taking hold of his hand. She looked over to her sister. Elsa was still immobile.

"Well, she seems to be in a little bit of hot water right now so I'll try to cool off the situation." Jack smirked wildly, putting his hand over her shoulder. Elsa started turning a whole different hue that Anna had never seen before. Her little sister's eyes got even bigger and her face was getting even more smiley as she began making the connections.

"Alrighty then!" Anna bolted in front of Jack, looking him dead in the eyes. He returned with an unwavering glare. A battle was about to occur.

"When'd you meet?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Where'd you meet?"

"Ice castle."

"Are you nice to her?"

"Breakfast in bed."

"Do you have fun with her?"

"Snowball fights."

"Sleigh rides?"

"Thursday."

"Dancing?"

"Usually leads to snowball fights."

"Run around the town?"

"Just flew over it." Jack announced, triumphantly. He had a smug look and victory labeled all over his face. However, Anna wasn't defeated just yet.

"Do you like her?" She grinned menacingly in preparation of his downfall, though this wasn't her intent. She just enjoyed winning.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out, finally broken from her frozen state.

"Definitely." Jack replied immediately. Elsa was speechless; she slowly looked up to Jack's face as she unconsciously gripped at his pullover. His confidence never left him for a moment. Anna's jaw dropped with her arms loosely falling to her side.

"Really?" The blonde was still in shock. Jack's huge grin continued to alleviate her concerns.

"Of course! What's not to like? Do you have any idea how amazing you are? Also, who else can I tease that will suddenly blanket an entire room with snow?" Jack pulled her closer. A tear rolled down her face as she tightly embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her immediately after. Anna was giddy with excitement, quietly cheering for her older sister. She skipped over to Kristoff, jumping in his arms.

"Yay! Elsa's got a boy!"


	10. Emotion

"Please don't saying that." Elsa wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to cover her embarrassed expression. She said this, but she was truly overjoyed to know Jack felt the same for her.

"But, Elsa! How could I not? Look at you. You look so perfect together!" Anna's smile could split the earth. However, her face suddenly became dead serious. "Kristoff, carry me over to the two." Anna commanded a little pompously and tipped her head back, pointing towards Jack and Elsa. She seemed to be trying to show who was the dominant one in the relationship to their new friend. However, Kristoff wasn't gonna have any of that.

"I'm not a pack mule and it's not happening." He tilted his head slightly, looking over to the ginger haired girl in his arms.

"But my feet huuuuurt! Pleeeeease!" The princess was frantically flailing her legs while still being held in the air. Suddenly, something occurred in her mind. She quickly shot up and began whispering something into his ears. Kristoff's face exploded, steam almost fuming from his head. He bolted in front of the two and gently placed Anna on the ground.

"M'lady." He bowed before slowly rising up with his hand over his chest like a servant. Even Sven had never seen his best friend like this before.

"Um, Anna, what exactly did you-"

"Oh, don't worry, Elsa. It's a secret weapon." Anna smiled deviously. She got in close and tiptoed to Elsa's ears and whispered, "_I'll tell you later. It works like a charm._" She backed away with an innocent smile. Jack was slightly frightened by the exchange.

"So… would anyone like to come inside? Can't really say you'll be any warmer but it's definitely much cozier." Jack asked, looking to their guests.

"Inside... inside the castle… The castle! Elsa, we have to head back!" Anna yelled, grabbing her hands.

"Wait, Anna, why? What's happened? Is it urgent?" Elsa was getting increasingly more concerned.

"It's not bad, but someone needs to talk to you." Anna started to calm down a bit but her sister was still a bit flustered.

"Talk to me? What for? Also, who is it that needs to speak with me?" She continued to question.

"You remember when you left you said that someone from Lunarboff was going to-"

"Lunanoff." Elsa corrected.

"Right, Lunanoff. Well, he arrived and he wants to discuss with you about some private matters as well as the person we're taking care of."

"I remember but did he not say who it was? Why would he need me for that?"

"He said that the person was with you." Anna looked at her puzzled.

"I don't have anyone with me. I came up here on my own. There must be some mistake."

"Well, you're gonna have to tell him yourself because he won't leave otherwise. He said he really needed to speak with you." Anna finally let go of her sister. Elsa started rubbing her arm, looking at Jack and then to her little sister. She didn't want to end her vacation so soon. It felt like she had just gotten here and was really starting to enjoy the experience. However, she had a duty to her kingdom and she wouldn't allow herself to ignore them any further.

"Alright, I'll come back. Let me pack my things and we will leave tomorrow morning. The skies are getting dark." Elsa stood elegantly. Her royal blood was beginning to course through her veins once again.

"Yay! My sister's gonna be back home. I'm so happy!" Anna started clapping repeatedly. She waved the rest over to follow behind. Everyone started making their way inside the castle walls. As they continued to walk through the halls, the new group of people couldn't help but admire the beautiful creation made of ice. More than anyone else, Kristoff looked like he arrived in heaven

"I can never get over how amazing this is." Kristoff whispered. His eyes were sparkling from the sight of the sheer majesty of it all.

"Thank you, Kristoff." Elsa smiled. From someone who deeply loved ice all his life, she knew how much that meant. Jack could only smile at the sight of everyone's amazement from the inside.

"So, what kind of guy is this 'Lunanoff' fellow? He sounds pretty grumpy if he refused to leave." He looked over to Anna still admiring the fountain.

"Actually he's really nice. He's super energetic and preppy." She grinned at the thought. "He's like… he's almost like a little kid in an old man's body. Now that I think about it, he's almost as small as a kid. Not really that old either, I think. No wrinkles at least. Then again, does old mean wrinkles? Now that I think about it, don't we all have wrinkles somewhe-"

"Well, hopefully, by tomorrow we can sort out whatever it is he needs to discuss." Elsa spoke firmly as she began walking up the stairs. "Jack, could you please guide Kristoff and Anna to the guest room?"

"Wait one sec! Mind if I talk with you for a bit? Jack, take Kristoff to the room first. I'll be there in a minute!" Anna hurried behind her sister, locking her arm with Elsa's. Elsa let out a defeated sigh and a loving smile as she nodded her head and waved Jack away. Jack had a slightly worried look on his face.

"Hey, Kristoff right?" He leant next to the tall and blonde man.

"Yeah."

"Should I be scared of them being alone together?"

"Very…" Kristoff gave a dejected frown. Jack began rubbing his head nervously as he lead them to the empty room.

When the two sisters finally made it to the bedroom, Elsa wasted no time in packing her things in her luggage, ready for tomorrow's departure.

"So, Anna, what did you want to talk about?" She asked, picking up the clothes from her closet.

"Jack!" Anna grinned. Her sister blushed as her movements began to slow down.

"Um… okay." Elsa was feeling a bit uneasy. When Anna started talking about boys, she would go on for ages. Her rambling was truly frightening.

"Sooooo… You like him, _riiiiight?_" Her excitement was plastered all over her face as well as an enormous grin. Elsa was quiet for a moment, collecting her thoughts. She gave a petite smile.

"Yeah… I guess I do."

"Yay! Now, when did you know you liked him?" Anna rushed over to Elsa's side, holding her arm. She wanted to know all the details.

"Honestly? Maybe it was the… first day… I… met him." she whispered the last phrase. However, Anna heard it loud and clear with a look of disbelief.

"The first day! Are you serious?! Don't you remember what happened when you got on my case for liking someone on my first day?" Anna crossed her arms and legs, glaring at her.

"Look, I didn't want to marry him from day one. It's just… I don't know. He makes me feel comfortable and happy and… free." Elsa clutched her dress. "He… he understands me and what I've been through like no one else. He connects with me on a level I've never thought possible."

"What do you mean, 'thought possible'." Anna tilted her head.

"He knows what it's like to have powers. He knew what it's like to feel alone… He's from a completely different world but I feel so… so close to him." She tried to gather the words, letting out a sigh. "He can find the joy in everything. After being through so much, he can still smile with that bright, carefree smile of his."

"Oh, Elsa… Elsa, I think you're…" Anna heard the door open from across the room.

"Hey Anna. Um, Elsa, mind if I talk to you for a second?" Jack poked his head through the crack of the door. Elsa nodded, rising from the ground and walking outside the large ice doors.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Hey, so… you're okay now, right? I know earlier today was pretty tough. I just wanted to-" He was stopped by Elsa's finger pressed against his lips.

"I'm okay. It's thanks to you, remember?" Elsa smiled sheepishly at her winter guardian. Taking her hand off his lips and gripping it tight, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I can't wait to see Arendelle." He suddenly pulled away to kiss her forehead. Elsa's face became a rosy pink as she pulled away to look at his large smile. "Thought you'd want to continue where you left off in the morning."

Her cheeks rapidly changed from pink to a bright crimson as she abruptly buried herself in his chest to hide her completely humiliated expression. He continued to laugh as he wrapped one hand around her waist and another caressing her hair.

"I'm gonna check around the forest one more time before we head off. I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled away slightly to get a better look at her face. Elsa pressed her head against his pullover again, unwilling to reveal herself.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." she whispered. Jack tried to pull away several times to open the door for for her but she refused to let go of him, her head still tucked snugly beneath his chin. He began to scratch his head.

"If you don't let go, I'm jumping over the stairs with you." He responded. He felt her body suddenly jolt as she pushed him away but was still having difficulty letting him go. He began snickering as he took her hands and crouched down to get a better look at her. "Elsa, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He affirmed. She was still looking down at her feet but began nodding her head again like a little kid. There it was again, Elsa's cute and innocent side. He would probably be the happiest person in the world if he got to see this side of her every day.

Leading her by the hand, he guided Elsa back into the room and waved at her little sister again before closing the door. He then jumped over the railing and flew his way towards the exit. As Elsa made her way back to her sister, Anna had a face of awe, both hands were over here chest.

"Oh, Elsa, you are _soooooooooo_ in love."


	11. Return

Elsa couldn't get the thought out of her head. She could only recall the conversation she had with Anna in her room. As they rode back to Arendelle, the poor girl's face never lost their color that evening. She sat next to Anna in the carriage while Kristoff rode at the front, guiding Sven back to the kingdom. Olaf continued to enjoy his front row seat right on Sven's back. Jack stayed close to the carriage, hovering just over it as to not hinder Kristoff's vision.

"Elsa?" Anna poked her sister's shoulder. Elsa jolted at the touch. She was completely lost in her thoughts. "Elsa, are you okay? You've been really quiet since last night."

"I'm alright. I've just been… been thinking, that's all." She began massaging her brow.

"About Jaaaaack?" The cheeky princess grinned, shoving against her sister's shoulder.

"It's just… I've only known him for two weeks. How could I fall in love? How could I even like him on the first day?!" Her hand moved downward to wipe her eyes. The actual subject had been troubling her for some time now but it was her sister that finally brought it to light.

Anna stretched her arm over Elsa's shoulders and began rocking back and forth to help ease her sister's thoughts. "Elsa, it's alright. This is your first time being in love. You need to learn that love is totally random. You can't just expect it to happen over the course of centuries! And, it will never happen when you find it most convenient. It happens when it wants to happen, whether it's the first day or… you know… _two weeks_."

"But… I'm the _queen_." She gently pushed the redhead away and slouched against the door of the carriage. "I should be able to control my feelings. I have to be reserved, modest, in control of the-"

"Let's be honest, do you really think you can control someone like Jack?" Anna interrupted, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"Well… not _entirely_." The blonde grinned guiltily. They both began laughing together.

"Hey, we're coming up to the gates." Kristoff yelled out from the front. The two sisters looked out the window of the carriage to watch the gates open up for them. As they made their way through the town, there were cheers from the people, welcoming the queen and princess back home. Everyone was overjoyed to see the sisters of Arendelle safe and sound.

"Man, you're like movie stars aren't you?" Jack smirked, floating beside Elsa's ear. Her mind went blank and her cheeks inflamed as she retreated back into the safety of the vehicle. The guardian had a look of bewilderment. He looped around to Anna's side. "Hey, is Elsa okay? It seems like she's been avoiding me since the morning."

Anna turned her head to look at her sister using her fairly ruffled hair to shield her face from anyone's view. The princess began snickering before facing Jack again. "Oh don't mind her. She's just a little homesick is all." Anna had a large, devious grin on her face. the guardian was curious but nodded his head and retreated to the top of the carriage, smiling at the people around him. Sitting on that spot, it felt like they were greeting him to Arendelle. It was a genuinely refreshing feeling.

As the group rolled up over the bridge and officially within the castle grounds, they were greeted by various servants of the kingdom. "Welcome back, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Sir Kristoff." A butler assisted the queen from the carriage. Kristoff helped himself off and immediately went to assist Anna down. Olaf unlatched the harness and remained on Sven as the group made their way to the entrance of the castle. Before they went inside, Elsa began rubbing her cheeks to calm her nerves. She was back home and she had to return to being a ruler that people could look up to with pride. Her hands darted from her cheeks when she was confronted by an unfamiliar person.

At the front of the main hall stood a very petite individual. "Welcome back, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The tiny man bowed with his hand over his chest.

"Hello good sir, might you be the representative of Lunanoff?" Elsa spoke, finally composing herself. As he stood upright, she noticed his particularly bright red bowtie that contrasted the rest of his pearly white attire. He was a small but rounded individual with a particularly interesting strand of hair that curled up on top of his head. Another trait that stood out was his incredibly large smile that puffed his cheeks.

"Quite so, quite so! You are one with impeccable intuition." The small man continued to grin. Anna was right; he was incredibly polite but very cheerful as well. It was a nice and welcomed contrast to her meetings with other representatives or royalties that would either be too boastful or a bit too intimate.

"May I ask who you are and what matters you would like to discuss with me?" Her face remained stoic but her eyes were slightly irritated due to the sudden end of her vacation.

"Ah, how rude of me, I have yet to properly introduce myself. I am Tsar Lunar the Twelfth of the House of Lunanoff. As for the matters I would like to discuss about, I would like it if we could speak about it in private." The small man clasped his hands together She couldn't remain irritated by him. His mere presence had lightened up the room with his infectious grin.

"Alright, let us discuss this further in the meeting room. Anna, Kristoff, I'll be back momentarily. Oh, have Rapunzel and Eugene returned to Corona?" Elsa turned to face her sister talking with one of the maids.

"Yeah, they went back a few days ago. Something urgent came up so they should be back again sometime next week." She smiled, taking Olaf and Kristoff's hands and leading them down the hallway. Jack continued to stand behind Elsa with his trademark crooked smirk.

"Everyone…" Elsa whispered, her cheeks were a slight hue of pink as she tried to avoid direct eye contact. He remained unwavering as he walked closer to the queen.

"Come on, Elsa, it's not like he can see me or anything. No worries!" He grinned while twirling his staff behind his back. She let out a defeated sigh and turned to the small man.

"So, shall we?" Elsa asked.

"Of course, Queen Elsa, shall I lead the way?" The man asked. She nodded her head and both Elsa and Jack followed behind the spry fellow.

"So, Elsa, ever heard of the place?" Jack asked, looking over the girl in front of him. She shook her head. "Me neither, but he doesn't seem too bad." Jack slowly picked up the pace, darting in front of Elsa and trailing directly behind the small man. Elsa nodded in agreement. "I wonder why his name rings a bell…" He proceeded to move his way up to get a better look.

He watched as the guy continued to walk straight forward. Floating down even lower to get a better view of the old man's face, Tsar suddenly winked. Jack was completely caught off guard, soaring into the air. Elsa looked at Jack in surprise.

_What happened?_ She mouthed to Jack. He was trying to regain his composure. Jack began studying him with total curiosity. He shrugged his shoulders.

"No, it's nothing. There's no way…" He paused.

"Here we are, Queen Elsa." Tsar opened the door for her and Jack flew directly over her before the man closed the door behind them. Elsa took her seat at the center of the room.

"So, what is it you would like to discuss with me so privately?" Elsa looked over to Tsar as he made his way to the center of the room.

"May I ask where you obtained the jewel around your neck?" He asked in a slightly more serious tone. Elsa was taken aback by the odd question.

"Though it is not your place to know, it was a gift given to me by my father, the former king of Arendelle." Her eyes lit like a fire. The question hit very close to home.

"I see. Have you heard of the ray of the sun that gave birth to the golden flower?" The gentleman began to pace back and forth in the room as he analyzed the various objects around them. She looked at him, slightly puzzled by the second random question.

"Yes, it is the golden flower that saved the Queen of Corona, the gift of the sun."

"Queen Elsa, would it be alright if I held the beautiful blue gem?" the small man smiled, reaching his hands out to the queen. Elsa gripped the jewel tightly in both hands.

"Why, may I ask?" She looked concerned about his motives.

"It was a gift of mine to your father preceding the days of your birth. I would like to show you what it truly is." He remained smiling, trying to reassure her of his good will.

Noticing small trickles of snow beginning to form, Jack placed his hand over hers to calm her down. "Don't worry, Elsa. If he tries anything fishy, I'm right here for you."

Hesitantly, she removed the small blue gem from her neck and placed it in his hands.

"Thank you." Tsar took the sapphire gem, gently blowing on it. There was nothing for a moment while both Jack and Elsa observed him and wondered what he was doing. Suddenly, they noticed a glow emanating from the jewel in his hand. Elsa gasped at the sight. A persistent glow had quickly engulfed the room in a bright cyan hue. The farther the light reached, ice crystals formed and filled the air. Suspended in space, they almost looked like stars in the night sky.

"What is this?" She glanced all around the room to see that every corner of the area was covered by the sudden burst of light and snowflakes that manifested suddenly. The winter spirit was slack jawed by the sight, more fixated by the glow rather than the room itself. Tsar's smile changed to an enormous grin.

"Your gift, Elsa, the gift of the moon."

Wrapping his hard around it, the light of the gem began to slowly fade away. Any trace of what happened had all vanished in an instant. Elsa and Jack were speechless as Tsar returned the precious item back to the queen's possession.

"I would like to ask that you keep it safe." He bowed his head and turned around to make his way to the door.

"Wait!" Elsa called out, extending her hand to Tsar. He stopped and looked back to her. "Why did you come all the way here to ask me to 'keep it safe'?" She questioned, still unsure of his motives to the sudden event.

"I didn't. That was meant for him" He pointed to the right of Elsa. Both Jack and Elsa looked at each other in disbelief. "Oh, right. Thank you for taking care of the boy, Queen Elsa. I was a bit worried when he first arrived but he seems perfectly fine."

"Hold up! You can see me?" Jack finally spoke as he raised his staff frantically in the air. "Why didn't you say anything when I happened to fly right over you? You winked at me!" The flustered guardian bolted towards the cheeky man.

"Oh, I was only teasing you, Jack. It's fun to joke with the jokester himself." The older man laughed while clapping his hands.

"But, how do you see me? How do you know me? How did you know I- wait… Lunanoff… Lunar… ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Jack took a few steps back. Tsar tilted his head, slightly confused. "You're the Man in the Moon?!"

"At your service." Tsar bowed. "It's nice to finally meet you."

* * *

_Final Note:_ I'm sorry to say this at such a cliffhanger but the story will be put on a permanent hiatus. This was a side thing that I wanted to take on due to some writers block I'd been having with my other story as well as some idea's I've been getting for a new story in the future. I may return to this in the future but, as of right now, this will be the end of _Fairy Tale in the Snow_. I hope you enjoyed and, if you are a follower of my other story _Frozen in Time_, I will be resuming that story sometime this week so I ask that you please be patient with me.

I hope you enjoyed and thank you for sticking with this rather short series between the two winter souls that we all know and love!


End file.
